Freedom Flare
by Lady Delphox
Summary: All she ever wanted was to spend eternity with her older brother at her side. But fate has other plans, it seems. Kinda dark, violence, language, some humor, a few lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_'I wonder,'_ the small creature thought, _'if I committed Fire Blast kamikaze, would I be reunited with him?'_ Knowing her luck, she would probably end up with- well, nothing.

Her fur, pitch black, may have been sleek and silky once upon a time, before she was all dirty and greasy. She never received any sort of positive attention, at least none that kept her somewhat clean. She couldn't even lick it clean, for it would be completely pointless in the end. Her tails felt heavy on her backside, like six bowling balls dragging along the ground. Although, despite the dirt, she had to admit she rather enjoyed her abnormal appearance; pitch black fur dominating her colors, her lower paws, muzzle, and underbelly being a very dark grey color. Her tails were a black to faded white ombré. She couldn't be sure, but she thought her eyes were a shade of red. The curls on her head were similar to her tails. Too bad she was so _dirty._

She attempted to shift into a more comfortable position, if possible, but her paws were weighed down by the heat-resistant cuff-and-chains imbedded on a 10 inch thick steel rod buried three quarters of the way into the ground. A sliver of sunlight streaked through a crack in the wall, barely noticeable by the average human senses. It was a nice place. _Really._ I mean, if you liked bumpy stone floors, cobwebs constantly falling on you, rats skittering about diabolically, and the mildew. So much mildew. The scent of death was a nice touch, too.

She ached, everywhere, even more so than usual. This was for a reason, she had realized. The syringe, with the rainbow liquid in it, the one that had been jabbed directly into her bloodstream just yesterday. Or was it the day before? Who knows, anyway? T could have actually been just mere hours ago. She could hardly tell the time of day anymore. Her only hint that it _might've_ been morning was the sliver of light from the crack.

 _'Ha, ha, ha,'_ She curled into herself, despite the rattling chains. _'Little Alice, look at you. A pathetically weak creature. So full of yourself. So ignorant. Don't you wish you had obeyed the humans? Now you're to pay the price; Down the rabbit hole you go~,'_ for the first time in what seemed like forever, she finally made a sound. A scream ripped it's way from her throat as she slammed her paws down onto her pointed ears. The heavy chains were hardly any more than a mere nuisance by now. Her body surrounded itself in flames, the colors turning from white, to red, to orange, to yellow, to blue, to green, then finally settling on a hard black.

In front of her was a tall, silvery ninetails, standing alongside a pure white vulpix. It was only a quick flash, though, and they was gone immediately.

Then, just as fast as they appeared, the flames were gone, a thing of the past five minutes- or thirty seconds. She still didn't know. They did leave behind a dull throb.

Her sensitive ears quickly picked up on the sound of footsteps, then chattering, approaching her thick steel door. She strained her ears to listen in on their conversation.

"You think she's still alive?" Wow. How rude.

"I hope so. I'm getting sick of failing. I'm pretty sure the Boss is getting close to dumping all our bodies in a ditch." That actually sounds pleasant.

"Heh, yeah. He just might. That is, if Ace doesn't get to us first."

The door emitted several clocking sounds, as if unlocking several locks, and swung open. In stepped two scientists in traditional mad scientist wear. One approached the Pokémon on the ground, and the other entered the room behind the glass to observe. She crouched lower towards the ground and bared her white teeth. The stupid human merely smiled in amusement, not that she could really tell because he wore a surgical mask. It was the slight laughter coming from him that alerted her. "I suggest you stop trying to look threatening. You're in no position to hurt me."

"Now... has there been any... changes?" He reached down. She wanted to back up, but thought better of it and stayed in place. When his hand came within inches of her, however, something happened.

She screamed again, this time twice as loud as before. The pain was back, worse then ever. She felt the flames engulf her again, shifting colors rapidly to settle on black, then grey. She felt her bones snapping and rearranging themselves, she felt herself grow bigger and, despite the terrible pain, so much _stronger._ It left a pleasurable feeling in her veins as her tails split into nine, the dirt and grime seeming to evaporate from her fur and leaving it silky soft. Her tails finally billowed behind her like an elegant cape and her legs slimmed and lengthened. The flames died down to a soft dark glow around her, and it was revealed that the chains were completely burned to ashes. Her eyes snapped open, and she stood up with ease for the first time in years.

The two humans in the room, one having been blown back into the wall from the sudden explosion of flames, the other still behind the glass, were in complete awe of the elegant creature in front of them. Power radiated off her very graceful form, and pure strength of mind and body dropped from every pore. The human behind the glass snapped out of his stupor and reached for a bright red button on the desk. The vulpine creatures head snapped to glare at him, and he quickly slammed his fit down onto the button, causing a series of blaring red lights and alarms to sound throughout the building. The fox chuckled darkly, and the scientist heard a voice in his head.

 **"Silly human. You are in no position to hurt me,"** she mocked the other scientists earlier words, flames erupting around her again. **"But me... I am the perfect candidate."**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Apparently I need to do this. I do not own Pokémon in any way, shape, or form. I only own My OC's and the plot. Read & Review!**_

 _"...hey you... wa...up."_

Wind swirled and breezed around her, gently brushing through her once again dirty fur.

 _"Hey...wake..."_

She drifted slowly, teasingly, on the brink of consciousness, only for it to be abruptly ripped away from her. _Sounds like something i know pretty well..._

 _"..."_

And was that the _sun_ glaring down on her body, creating a feeling so foreign she almost didn't recognize it?

 _"WAKE UP!"_

With a small surprised yelp, she lurched to her feet- paws, she reminded herself- and the tiniest, most unnoticeable black flame flickered around her body for a split second. "Finally!" When she turned to confront the voice, maybe even start a round of twenty questions to find out exactly what the hell had happened (her own memories after the injection were quite muddled), and if she was really truly free, she came face to face with a... whose that Pokémon? "I was beginning to think you were dead, and that this was a complete suicide mission with no reward."

He was about three feet high, the average height for a quadruped like himself. His lower pass were dark brown, and his legs, torso and head were a tannish color, like light sand. His ears were elongated and seemed to be made of bright emerald green leaves, similar to his tail, and smaller leaves seemed to curl out of his body in random spots; like his legs, chest, and neck. A brown strap on bag was strapped to his midsection. She stared directly into his chocolate brown almond shaped eyes, at a complete loss of words.

She couldn't believe it. He looked so different than what she was used to. But his eyes, they were so... Light. Humorous. Affectionate. He seemed like the kind of Pokémon to put others before himself. He reminded her of her big brother, just a little. Speaking of, maybe, if she really _was_ free, she might've been able to find him again. Who knew? He wasn't exactly easy to overlook, if you catch my drift.

She realized the strange Pokémon was staring at her. "Er... what?" He facepawed. "I _said;_ how do you feel?" What a strange question to ask a complete stranger, she thought. But nevertheless, she answered, hesitantly, that she was fine. And then she asked, "If you don't mind me asking... what are you?"

He seemed surprised, as if everybody was supposed to know that answer. But still, he introduced himself. "I, my dearest, am Leif Vernes. I'm a leafeon. But I would simply love to know- what the hell are you?" He began circling the now nervous female. "I mean, Shift said that you're an... experiment?" She flinched at the word, thrown so carelessly at her, as if she harbored no fear towards her previous position as a lab rat.

She opened her mouth to defend herself, to insist she didn't have to explain anything, but no words came out. Leif, noticing this, flashed his pearly whites in a highly disarming grin.

"Don't worry about it, doll. I was just being an ass." Then, he sat down and reached his head back to flip open his side bag. He then pulled out a bunch of colorful berry fruits, ones that she recognized from her childhood. She could name the Pecha, Oran, and Sitrus berries after a bit of thinking. The others were a bit more foreign. Then, as she was lost in thought trying to remember, the strangest thing happened. Without warning, a light flashed before her eyes, and she was forced into a sudden darkness.

 _"N-now, sweetie. Everything's just fine, we're not out to hurt y-you..."_

 _"Leave us alone, you psycho Pokémon!"_

 _"I-I'm so so-sorry, I really am! Please don't-"_

"...think about it, you probably don't know what these are. Right?" She snapped out of her dark haze, staring at the leafeon holding out the berries to her, with a baffled look on her face, she was sure.

"Uh... I recognize the blue one, the pink one, and the yellow one. What are the others?"

"Cheri, nanab, and leichi. Try one. You'll love it."

She hesitantly took a leichi berry into her mouth, chewing slowly. Her eyes lit up with a sudden joy, and she completely devoured the rest of the berries. She blushed beet red at Leifs amused smirk and let her eyes wander elsewhere as she ate.

"What? I've never had anything like this before..."

"Well, you could have all that and _more._ All you need to do is come with me, if you want to live."


End file.
